Despues de tanto tiempo
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Una modelo y un fotógrafo, después de tres años se reencuentran con algo pendiente que hacer después de tanto tiempo. AU. Participa en el foro "RONMIONE PRIDE" del reto "Primer Beso" PERSONAJES DE LA GRAN GENIO: J.K.Rowling


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride"**

**Es totalmente AU.**

**Después de tanto tiempo…**

Desfilaba por la gran pasarela de una importante firma de ropa, era una de las modelos más bellas y mejor pagadas de todo Reino Unido.

Su rostro adornaba las mejores revistas de moda y espectáculo del país. Nunca imaginó lo que pasaría al firmar el contrato con "Funny Fashion Magazine".

Un nuevo día le esperaba, como cada mañana, acostumbraba salir por la ciudad y tomaba las mejores postales de Londres. Amaba vivir en esa ciudad tan cosmopolita, tan in.

Ese día tendría demasiado trabajo; ir a cubrir algunas sesiones de fotos que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter había cancelado para irse con su hermanita a New York de vacaciones.

—Me las pagaras, Potter. — El pelirrojo se encontraba en un café cercano a su domicilio, tenía buen material para su próxima exposición. Tomaba un café capuchino, su favorito, era todo un Casanova, ya que le gustaba coquetear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente.

—Joven Weasley, aquí tiene su cuenta.

— Gracias Hannah.

Una llamando lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Sacó su iPhone de su chaqueta y divisó en la pantalla en lo nombre de su "amiga con derecho" la rubia modelo: Lavender Brown.

— Wonnie, ¿Como estas? Ya no me llamaste.

— Oh, hola Lavender. Disculpa, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo.

—¿Estarás libre hoy? — el pelirrojo al escuchar esa pregunta intuía que Lavender lo quería entre sus sabanas. Un buen faje no se le negaba a nadie.

— Estaré en el estudio de la revista "Funny Fashion Magazine" en el centro de Londres.

— Iré a verte.

— Esta bien. Nos vemos ahí.

Cada uno colgó su teléfono y Ron pagó su cuenta dejando su bebida a la mitad.

Salió de la cafetería y abordó su mini copear del año. Este día fotografiaría a la modelo del momento, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se despertaba en brazos de su novio, el también modelo Cormac McLaggen. Habían tenido una buena noche. La castaña observó el reloj de su móvil, eran las ocho de la mañana, tendría que estar en dos horas en el estudio, siempre había sido una chica amante de la puntualidad y responsabilidad.

Se levantó, cubrió su desnudez con la bata que se encontraba a un costado de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Salió totalmente cambiada y secando su indomable cabello. En el estudio harían maravillas por ella.

Utilizaba un conjunto de unos jeans, camiseta con un diseño de moda, sudadera y tenis. En el estudio se encargarían de ponerla hermosa.

Ron Weasley conducía por la ciudad haciendo alguna que otra parada para tomar fotografías a pesar de ya tener suficientes, era amante de la fotografía y del arte. Una empresa le financiaría una más de sus exposiciones.

Hermione se despidió de Cormac y salió de su casa, subió a su auto y emprendió el camino al estudio.

Esperaba que ella no fuese la ultima en llegar, serian dos largos días de sesiones fotográficas. Llegó a los estudios y entró al estacionamiento, bajó a toda prisa del auto, subió al elevador y esperó a llegar a su piso.

Salió y corrió por el pasillo, la próxima vez que tuviese trabajo evitaría estar con Cormac.

Llegó agitada y un poco sudorosa al lugar donde se tomarían las primeras fotos, el resto era al aire libre.

—Lo siento, siento la demora. — La chica se excusaba con el staff.

— No se preocupe, señorita Granger. El joven Weasley aun no llega.

—¿Weasley? ¿No las tomara Harry Potter? — Preguntó extrañada.

— No, ¿Nadie le avisó? El señor Weasley fue quien tomó el trabajo, el señor Potter viajaría por vacaciones a América.

— Pero, este fotógrafo ya lleva más de diez minutos retrasado. Las fotos no son lo único a lo que tengo que asistir.

Díez minutos después, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Ron Weasley llegaba. Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Vaya, hasta que nuestro fotógrafo estrella se ha dignado en llegar. — Hermione estaba furiosa.

—Perdón, pero, ¿Tú eres? — pregunto Ron.

—Resulta, señor Weasley que mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la modelo que usted va a fotografiar, bueno, eso se supone que tenia que haber sido hace media hora.

—Ah, pero si es toda una fierecilla, señorita Granger.

— ¿Podemos comenzar con la estúpida sesión de fotos? Tengo otros compromisos a los cuales asistir.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ellos prácticamente ya se habían conocido, pero, debido a que la castaña llevaba prisa no se inmuto en recordarlo.

Se habían encontrado una vez en un coctel que había ofrecido una prestigiosa marca de ropa en París, Hermione era una de las modelos más importantes de esa casa de moda. Ron quedo impactado por su belleza, pero solo había quedado en eso.

La sesión comenzó en el estudio, Hermione modelaría la última colección de una reconocida marca de ropa para la revista de "Funny Fashion Magazine", ya que le dedicarían un número entero.

Ron no dejaba de observarla, recordó haberla visto en algún lado, pero no lo recordaba. Sabia que había fotografiado a miles de modelos famosas, pero no podía olvidar ese exquisito, bello y sobre todo fino rostro de la castaña.

Hermione después de una hora de fotografías, se percato que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que la incomodaba un poco.

"—Pero, ¿Qué se cree este tipo? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?" —pensó la castaña.

"—Ahora ya se de donde te recuerdo, Hermione." —Ron no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, así que comenzó a recordar…

"**Estaba al frente de la plataforma en donde desfilaban las top models del momento, los diseños eran fascinantes, demasiado clásicos para su gusto. De pronto todo se volvió raro, la gente aplaudía a más no poder, y todo porque una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños y rizados de forma elegante aparecía por la gran pasarela. Ron quedo impresionado, no conocía a esa chica, sabia que era nueva.**

**Hermione iba con la vista al frente, segura de si misma, le había costado horrores desfilar en ese evento. Por un momento, mientras modelaba para los fotógrafos de las revistas más importantes de moda, su vista se perdió en un mar azulado que estaba muy cerca de ella, acompañado por una mata pelirroja. **

**Cuando la pasarela hubo terminado y la diseñadora estaba atendiendo a los medios en la "after party", Ron buscaba con la mirada a esa modelo que lo había cautivado, la encontró, ella charlaba con un grupo de amigas. Hermione se sintió observada y giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba Ron, él con la mirada le señaló un sitio. Hermione reía nerviosa y se negaba a ir donde Ron le indicaba. Después de tanta insistencia, Hermione accedió y caminó a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.**

—Hermosa la pasarela del día de hoy. —Ron miraba a Hermione mientras ella bebía de su copa.

—Gracias…—Ella dudo por un momento, no sabia su nombre.

—Ronald, pero llámame Ron, solo Ron.

—Está bien, Ron. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Soy fotógrafo, por si no te diste cuenta te fotografié hace menos de una hora.

—Disculpa, es la primera vez que platico con un fotógrafo, esta es mi primera pasarela.

**Platicaron por uno hora o dos, no lo sabían, estaban tan enfrascados en su coqueteo porque ambos comenzaron a coquetearse. Ron no dejaba de observarla y pensar que era realmente una mujer hermosa. Hermione también lo pensaba, ese fotógrafo la tenia cautivada. **

**Fue como quien dice amor a primera vista, durante el transcurso de su charla, no dejaban de halagarse, mirarse hasta que…**

—Hermione, madame Malkin te esta buscando, quiere presentar a su modelo favorita.

—Ya voy, Cindy. —Hermione no quitaba la vista a Ron, el pelirrojo también estaba en un trance total.

—Hermione…—Ron hablaba en un susurro.

—Dime.

—¿te puedo fotografiar una ultima vez?

—¡Claro!

**Ron le tomó una fotografía, la asistente de madame Malkin estaba impaciente por la castaña, la miraba desde lejos ya que Hermione le había pedido unos minutos más. Ron y Hermione se estaban despidiendo e intercambiaron teléfonos.**

**Un roce de manos a la hora de despedirse fue lo que provocó que se acercaran acortando el pequeño espacio que los separaba, Ron acaricio con sutileza la mejilla de la castaña, ella sentía el tibio aliento de Ron sobre su rostro, estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios hasta que…**

—Hermione, lamento interrumpir, pero Madame Malkin esta buscándote. Te necesita, ¡ahora! —**Ron y Hermione se separaron abruptamente ante la potente voz de Cindy, la asistente de la diseñadora.**

**Con una mirada de frustración por parte de ambos, la castaña se marcho junto a la asistente y Ron maldijo su suerte.**

**Después de esa noche, trató de dar con ella, pero siempre respondía su representante negándola. Luego de dos meses, Ron desistió de buscarla.**

La sesión de fotos para la famosa revista estaba saliendo bien, aunque Hermione se preguntaba que le sucedía a Ron, el chico a veces sonreía como un bobo cuando la miraba. Después de examinarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta del parecido que él tenia con ese atractivo fotógrafo que se le había acercado la noche de su primera pasarela. Comenzó a atar cabos y se sorprendió al llegar a la brillante conclusión de que ese pelirrojo era del que vivió enamorada hace tres años atrás.

—¿en que piensas, Granger?

—En porque rayos no me quitabas la mirada de encima.

—¿yo? Por favor, serás linda y lo que quieras, pero no me atraes. No te ilusiones.

—¿disculpa? Él que no me dejaba de mirar y sonreír como un bobo, eras tú.

—Estas muy equivocada, yo no te miraba ni te sonreía.

—acaso, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Olvidar, ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, si no lo sabes no seré yo quien te lo explique.

—¿de lo que sucedió?

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

Se acercaron mientras discutían, estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios y poder besarse después de su intento hace tres años esa noche, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Wonnie, ya estoy aquí. —Ron y Hermione se separaron y la castaña giro su vista de lado contrario de donde se encontraba Lavender y Ron observaba a la rubia.

Lavender apareció, iba vestida solo como ella sabia vestirse. Un vestido con un escote provocativo, color rosado y unos zapatos altos de plataforma negros, dejando su rubia melena suelta.

Ron no pudo maldecir aun mas su suerte, de haber sabido que la modelo de la que estuvo o estaba enamorado la encontraría ahí, nunca hubiese aceptado ver a Lavender.

—¿Qué pasa won-won? ¿no me presentaras a la señorita?

—Ella es Hermione Granger. Hermione ella es Lavender Brown…—La chica lo interrumpió.

—Su novia, mucho gusto. —Al escuchar eso, el rostro de la castaña era todo un poema. Le dedico una gélida mirada al pelirrojo y se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, Lav?

—Es la verdad, ¿no?

—No, yo no soy tu novio, solo somos amigos. Es mejor que te marches a tu casa, tendré todo el día ocupado y no podre verte hasta unos días.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Lav. Vete por favor.

Hermione se había marchado a su casa, recordó el momento en el cual estuvo a punto de besarlo a él. Sentimientos que ella creía olvidados comenzaron a hacerse presentes en ella, pero trataba de ocultarlos, tirarlos al bote de basura de su cerebro. Ella estaba con Cormac y era muy feliz ó eso creía ella. La verdad después de tanto tiempo esperando noticias de ese fotógrafo y al no tenerlas se desilusionó demasiado por eso había comenzado a salir con el rubio-castaño.

Ron por su parte al terminar su trabajo en el estudio, llegó a su casa, rápidamente subió a lo que era su estudio personal y laboratorio fotográfico. Comenzó a buscar como un desesperado las fotografías que había guardado en una caja. La encontró, sacaba y sacaba fotos, las revisaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar esa fotografía tan especial para él, la ultima fotografía que había tomado a Hermione hace tres años atrás.

La guardó en el estuche de su cámara, salió del estudio y se dirigió a darse una ducha relajante sin detenerse a pensar que cierta castaña realizaba lo mismo varios kilómetros lejos.

Mientras Hermione disfrutaba de su ducha, Cormac llegaba al apartamento, el móvil de Hermione que se encontraba en la mesita del recibidor comenzó a sonar, se trataba de un mensaje de texto, el castaño tomó el móvil y leyó el mensaje:

"**Aun mantengo esa fotografía, nunca pensé que la sacaría de la caja de mis peores recuerdos.**

**Después de lo de esta tarde te puedo jurar que no descansare hasta que tengamos nuestro primer beso que se ha visto arruinado en varias ocasiones. Después de tanto tiempo…**

**¿Creías que te podría olvidar tan fácil?**

**Weasley"**

Cormac no daba crédito a lo que veía. Justo en ese momento, Hermione salía de su habitación envuelta en una bata de dormir. El castaño reparo en su presencia, estaba enfurecido.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—Decirte, ¿Qué?

—Tienes a otro, hasta te envías mensajes con él. ¿Desde cuanto me ves la cara de idiota? — Cormac le mostro el móvil, ella lo cogió y leía el mensaje. Abrió los ojos como plato al percatarse de las palabras provenientes de Ron.

—Me voy, Hermione. Lo nuestro llegó hasta aquí.

—No, Cormac, espera por favor. No lo conozco, no se quien es.

Demasiado tarde, el chico ya había salido por la puerta y Hermione se encontraba furiosa. Ron se las pagaría al siguiente día.

Era el último día para terminar con la sesión de fotos, esta se llevaría a cabo en un hermoso parque a las afueras de Londres.

Ron y su equipo ya se encontraban en la locación, solo faltaba la puntual castaña. Hermione arribo al lugar, pero por su rostro que centello en rabia al divisar al pelirrojo, se notaba que hoy no seria un buen día ó sí.

La castaña caminaba furiosa hacia Ron que se encontraba charlando con alguien de su equipo, el chico al percatarse de en el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione sabia que no se avecinaba nada agradable.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre enviarme ese mensaje? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Tranquila, ¿de que hablas?

—¿de que hablo, Weasley? ¡De esto! — la chica le mostro su móvil.

—¡oh! Eso. No veo de qué te quejas.

—Maldita sea, Ronald. Mi novio me termino por este mensaje.

—¿tu novio?

—Sí, idiota. Mi novio.

—Bueno, entonces como ya no tienes novio, no habrá ningún problema de que haga esto. — antes de que la castaña hablara o se marchara de ahí, Ron acorto la distancia de una zancada y atrapó sus labios. Por fin había sucedido, por fin nadie los interrumpía, se besaban. Por un momento, Hermione se resistía al beso, pero al tener el contacto de la lengua de Ron en su boca, y los movimientos delicados que él hacia, ella no se pudo resistir, al contrario, enredo sus manos en el pelirrojo cabello de Ron.

Se separaron dificultosamente debido a la falta de oxigeno, pero no podían quitar esa sonrisa boba de sus rostros.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque después de tanto tiempo… nos lo merecíamos. Maldita sea Hermione, desde el momento en el que te conocí me enamore de ti. Estuve buscándote y siempre me negaban el verte o hablarte. —Ron sujetaba por la cintura a la chica, atrayéndola más a él.

—Yo también sentí cosas por ti desde aquella noche en que nos conocimos. Nunca creí que te volvería a ver, después de tanto tiempo por fin hemos consumado ese primer beso que nos merecíamos.

—Creo que fue buena idea el aceptar el trabajo de Harry.

—Ya lo creo.

Después de esas palabras, pelirrojo y castaña se volvieron fundir en otro beso, uno mas que se sumaria al resto de besos que les faltaba por darse.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Después de tanto pensar y pensar he escrito este no tan pequeño one-shot que participara en mi primer reto de este foro que les menciono al principio, es de . **

**Espero que les agrade tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Aunque el final no me convencio mucho. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo un long-fic, pero quien sabe. Tengo varios pendientes por actualizar. Besos **


End file.
